Eight Tangled Drabbles
by spaciireth
Summary: Eight 100-word drabbles, mostly of the Rapunzel/Flynn variety, written for various prompts from Disney Uberland on LJ.


**Notes:** This is probably pretty clear, but just to make sure, the words in bold at the start of each drabble are the prompt words that we were given by the mods at Disney Uberland. :)

* * *

**Lion**

Rapunzel had read about lions and bears and other nasty creatures. Mother Gothel had told her stories about them and about how they liked to eat pretty young girls in a single mouthful. She knew they lived mostly in jungles, but it didn't stop her from peering fearfully around tree trunks and jumping at every small noise in fright. She noticed that Flynn seemed amused and wondered how he could be so casual about everything. Then she remembered he was the sort of man who lived for this kind of adventure... perhaps it would be wise to keep him around.

**Yellow**

Flynn had always had a thing for blondes, mostly because, in his experience at least, blonde meant vacuous and empty-headed, and vacuous and empty-headed meant easier to get into bed. This particular blonde, though? Well, she spent her time wielding frying pans at him or talking to a chameleon, but while she was naive, she certainly wasn't empty-headed. And... he kind of liked that. He didn't quite know what to do with the fact that for some reason, getting her into bed wasn't his first priority, but he kind of liked that, too. It wasn't right. Maybe he was sick.

**Flower**

As long as she had her magic flower, Mother Gothel had everything she needed. The results were superb: the volume of her hair, the smoothness of her skin, the curve of her figure...

She heard the clatter as she kicked over the basket shielding the flower. She wanted to duck back and pull it back over, but there was no time. The soldiers were practically already upon her. Her eyes widened as she watched them catch sight of the golden flower and dig it up, taking it with them.

She couldn't allow this. Somehow, she'd have to take it back.

**Puddle**

Despite his reluctance to go anywhere near the Kingdom, Flynn knew that it was the only chance of getting back his satchel, so when he heard a yelp from the girl he was helping, he was quick to spin around to make sure she was okay. He rolled his eyes when he realised she had simply stepped in a puddle on the side of the road.

"It's just a puddle, Goldie."

"But it's Ifreezing!/I The water in my tower is always so warm."

"Well, it doesn't always work that way."

Flynn sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**Skip**

Flynn wasn't entirely sure why this long-haired, naive, wide-eyed girl hopping and skipping and dancing her way through the forest made his heart flutter a little. He followed behind at a safe distance, careful not to be in the way when she expertly gathered up her hair to sling it around a tree branch or keep it dry as she jumped repeatedly in a puddle. It was kind of adorable. Flynn didn't even know he liked 'adorable'. He had a feeling that once this trip was over, nothing was going to be the same again. But in a good way.

**Betrayal***

In hindsight, Rapunzel couldn't believe she hadn't picked up on the signs that Mother Gothel wasn't quite all she seemed. She had known that the older woman thought her hair was valuable, but she had been naive enough to believe that she was being protected, not exploited. She felt so betrayed, and yet, as Flynn cut her hair and she watched Mother Gothel turn to dust, she still felt as though she was losing someone important. Mother Gothel might not have been an ideal mother (in fact, she was terrible), but she was the only one Rapunzel had ever known.

**Outsides**

There was only so much a girl could do to occupy herself while she was locked in a tower. Painting, singing, baking, those things were all very well, but there were only so many cookies Rapunzel could consume and there was only so much space on the walls for her to cover. Eventually, even gazing longingly out the window got boring: her tower may have been tall, but the mountains and forests surrounding it were taller, so the view was limited. She could only hold onto the hope that this year, Mother would grant her wish and let her outside.

**Green**

Pascal had heard the expression "It isn't easy being green" but he really couldn't see what all the fuss was about or where the difficulty lay. Green was a good colour. It put people off. Green meant scaly or slimy, so they didn't come too close. Some might have argued that he had it easy, what with being able to change his colour to blend in with his surroundings but he didn't really see that as making much of a difference. Green was the colour that suited him best, and it was the colour he would always come back to.

* * *

* I'm aware that she doesn't _actually_ turn to dust, and instead falls out the window, but I wrote this one when I had only seen the movie once and it had been a couple of weeks, so my memory was hazy.


End file.
